Casey's Snowglobe
by LadyTrez
Summary: When disaster hits Casey, his world is turned upside down and shaken like a snowglobe. Without the love of his life, how will he ever survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is for… drum round please… ASHLEY! A friend of mine is just as crazy about TMNT was I am, in exchange for the story she's writing for me. I hope to all that are reading this not to get mad at my for what character pairings might happen. But any who, this is to you Ashley, Casey is all yours.

**Disclaimer: I don't own, the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Casey jones, April O'Neal, Ashley, Jessie, or Shay. If I did I would brag and brag and brag and no one would hear the end of it. I do own Keegan however, for she is me, and it would be weird otherwise.**

••••••••••••••••

"Wahoooooooooooooo!!!!" a young boy screams as he went running into his favorite uncles' house. Riley was 7 and his Dad had promised today they could come into town. He ran in circles until he was finally grabbed by his dad.

"Come on, Riley their probably still asleep. It's 5:30 in the morning." Said Casey Jones as he held his son by the collar. "If you wake them up with your screaming then our surprise attack will be ruined." He winked at Riley as he put him down. They snuck silently around the big room, bowing respectfully to the shrine of Master Splinter as they passed. They arrived at the first room.

"Okay, you get Uncle Mikey and I'm going for Raph. Then four of us will get Leo and Donnie." Casey whispered. Riley nodded then tiptoed into the room to his right. Uncle Mikey was sleeping soundly. Riley maneuvered around the piles of old comics and pizza boxes. He was just about to use his special "wake the turtle Belly flop" when uncle Mikey turned, opening his eyes as he did so. He and Riley came face to face. Mikey screamed and in turn Riley screamed. This went on for about a minute until Uncle Leo and Uncle Donnie come running in weapons ready.

"Riley?!" Uncle Donnie blinked and cleared his glasses and looked again, "It is Riley!" , both he and Uncle Leo lowered their weapons.

"Hey Kiddo, what's up?" Uncle Leo said, taking a deep breath. "Are your parents here to?"

"Dad is. He should be getting Uncle Raph up right about…Now." they heard a crash from the other room. "Mom will be here in a little bit, she's doing some shopping."

"Alright," Uncle Mikey said getting out of bed. "Let's see what they broke this time, shall we." He threw Riley on his shoulders. And did a few of what Riley called "Monkey Moves." to get down the hall. He backflipped off the wall and landed at the door of Uncle Raph's room. Dizzy Riley slide off his back and landed on the floor with a thud. Uncle Donnie helped Riley up, and together they entered the cave.

No surprise to any of them, Casey and Raph where wrestling on the floor. Calling each other names that Uncle Leo covered Riley's ears for. As Soon has they saw them, Casey slapped Raph across the face as a final blow and got up. "Hey guys." He said as he walk towards them, but before the could say anything else he was hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

Raph snickered, "You left this here.".

After Casey came to, Uncle Leo took Riley to the dojo. Uncle Donnie went to do some work on his computer. Uncle Mikey decided he was going to try and make a home made pizza, again. You'd think after the last hundred fails a turtle would give up. And Casey and Raph just hung out and talked about stuff.

This went on for an hour, when Raph finally brought up the question. "So where's that wife on yours Casey? Shoulda been here by now." Right on cue the door opened and the sound of laughter filled the air.

"They she is." Casey said feeling the back of his head. "And her friends." From the shadows first stepped a women with incredibly long blonde hair, wearing grey skirt, bright yellow blazer with heels to match. She stood with her with a posture that told you not to mess with her. She looked around, then sniffed the air. Something was burning. The woman kicked off her shoes and ran, almost flying, to the kitchen. A few seconds later she came out.

"How many time do have I told you not to let him in the kitchen!" She yell at the guys. Then went back into the kitchen to help Mikey.

"That's Kiwi for you." The second woman said. She was also blonde but she was shorter then Keegan, know to everyone as Kiwi. She wore jeans and a flower printed shirt. Her name was Jessie. After her short conversation she walked off in hopes of finding her favorite little munchkin. Following behind was Shaylin, a tall women with short brown hair, now streaked with red highlights, wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants, who had been drag along on the shopping trip and choose not to speak to any one. The last women came into the room holding arms full of bag, she wasn't tall but she wasn't short either, she had long brown hair that fell around her face and got caught behind her glasses. She had on white leggings and a dark blue dress that still had the price tag hanging off the end of it.

"I bought something for everyone!" She cried joyfully.

"All right!" Riley said as he raced up to her completely forgetting his lesson with Uncle Leo. As she dug in the bag to find Riley's present, she noticed Casey sitting on couch with his head rapped in a bandage. She drop the bags and ran over and flung her arms around him.

"Are you okay? Did Raph do this? Did someone attack? What happened?" She was talking so fast she forgot to breath.

Finally Casey calmed her down, "It's okay Ashley, we were just fooling around."

"But, but, but…" Ashley was starting to cry now. Raph and the guys looked at her with guilty eyes. Kiwi with her arms around Mikey, Jessie and Shay stood back. Riley looked with sad eyes at his mother. Casey felt they're eyes on them.

"It's okay Babe, really it's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This part was originally going to be easy to write, and I thought it would be fun and make Ashley happy. But as I wrote it and reread it I started to get shaky, like I do when I read stories like it. And I still wonder when I read it What have I done. Here's the second chapter. And with the roll I'm on chapter 3 isn't far behind. **Important: This chapter takes place 10 years before Chapter 1, just incase it's not clear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Casey jones or April O'Neal. Tho I want to. **

••••••••••••••

"Oww!" April's voice cried sharply as Casey stepped on her foot for the um-tenth time that morning. "You have to be more careful Casey! Your going to brake something, and I'm afraid it's going to be me." They were standing in the front of her antique shop moving the last of her things to Casey's tuck. The plan was for April to go live out at Casey's family farm house while the shore had some renovations done. The Guys were up in the apartment cleaning up, because April had forbid them from setting foot in the shop. With the least few boxes, Casey called up to the guys.

"K, guys. All clear. The April monster is gone."

"Hey!" April stomped on Casey's toe. He winced but tried not to notice. A purple masked turtle poked his head out of the window, then quickly shout back in. Without a sound, four ninjas slid down the fire escape and landed in front of Casey and April.

"So can I drive?" Michangleo joked only to get a slapped in the back of the head by Raphael. The four climbed into back of the trailer and they we're off.

About 45 minutes out of the city it started to snow, April looked out the window in wonder. Then leaned over and laid her head on Casey's shoulder as he drove. In the moment Casey in turn put his head on hers. This would be the last pretty picture that could be painted with the two of them so peaceful.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The truck slid and skid off a path of ice. With the trailer, the vehicle became a terrifying tilt-a-whirl. Neither Casey, April or the turtle out back knew what was going on or how to stop it. In a split second reaction Casey turned the wheel as the trunk threw it self sideways against a huge tree. On April's side.

And the next picture Casey would remember of that night would be April, unconscious in his arms, while the sound of sirens rang in his ear.

Hours Later at the hospital, Casey was finally asked to leave and come back in the morning. Casey in a daze found his way back to the lair. He walked in, and threw himself against the couch next to Raph, who was rewrapping his head.

Leo walked up, and put a hand on Casey's shoulder, "So, what did the doctor say?". Casey looked around at his friends. Donnie was finishing putting a cast on his broken arm, Mikey had a broken leg, and Leo had a bandage around his stomach. Casey hide his face in hands. He know all of this was his fault and yet he had come out of it unscathed.

Raph tapped him on the back and looked at him with a worried expression. Casey couldn't take it any more. He shoot up from couch and ran out as fast as he could.

He got to the hospital to find a "sorry visiting time in over" sign hanging on the door. He banged on the doors as hard as he could. A nurse came to the door and let him in. Before she could ask who he was or who he was there to see, he was up the stairs to the critical condition area of the building. It took him 5 minutes to find the door marked O'Neal. Many people had approached him but no one had stopped him. He threw the door open to find a nurse standing by the bed. The room was dead silent. No beeping from monitors and no sound of Aprils gentle snoring that Casey had love to listen to as she slept. The Nurse had her hands on the sheet by April's pale, still face. Casey's legs gave way. He fell to the ground braking out in uncontrollable sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Writing this made me cry. ;( the next chapter will be a bit happier. I'm just glad people who are reading along are still with me. It means a lot. PLZ review I need your input so I can keep making the chapters better and better.

**Disclaimer: Tho I want to, I don't own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Casey Jones, April O'Neal, Master splint, Jessie, or "Waking up in Vegas". But as stated in Chap 1, Keegan is me and it would be weird if I didn't own me. **

•••••••••••••

Sad bells rang on an otherwise beautiful day. A light brown casket was carried by four turtles through the yard of the old farm house, overflowing with flowers. There was not a dry eye at the small funeral that was held quietly under the big oak tree. It had been a month since the accident and now on April 24, 2010, April O'Neal was laid to rest on the day she would have been 28 years old.

Everyone paid there final respects, ending with Casey. He didn't say a word, only knelt next to her, held her hand and gave her one last kiss. The casket was lowered into the soft earth under the protecting tree.

Before leaving everyone gave Casey words of encouragement and support. Until only him and the turtles were left. They gathered around and gave their own support. Casey never looked up. As a group they felt it was best to leave him alone. They left one by one, Raph going last.

He would have sat there, unmoving for the rest of his life if Master Splinter hadn't come up to him.

"Casey. Miss. O'Neal was truly a great person, and being the person she was, she wouldn't have wanted you to spend all your time dwelling on the past." Master Splinter was trying to keep his own voice steady, "She would want you to make the most of your life. It would be a dishonor on her memory not to do so." He put a paw on Casey's shoulder, "Be Strong, Casey." With those last words Casey knew that it wasn't Master Splinter, but April saying her own good-bye.

Even after that day Casey hung in a depression. For two weeks he spent all his time at home doing nothing. Raph came by almost everyday to see how he was doing, but Casey never said more then a few words. Master Splinter visited as well during this time but try as he might couldn't get through to Casey. Everyone was worried now. After a while Casey started driving out to the farm house many times a day, but he still wasn't himself enough that the guys feared that he was going to hurt himself. One day Mikey was trying to lift Casey sprits with some movies when he couldn't take it any more. He stood up and grabbed Casey by the arm. Casey didn't put up much of a fight as Mikey dragged him into the lair.

"HEY GUYS!" Mikey yelled to his family. "Casey's been sitting on his ass long enough and I think it's time he had a little fun!" He look around waiting for someone to object. Hearing no such reply he raced over to the locker where they keep their human disguises and through them at each of his brothers in turn. Casey just stood at the door, waiting to see what would happen next.

"So where to Mikey?" Don questioned as he pulled on a every baggy pant leg.

Mikey gave him a grin, "there's this new place in town, Skaj, I heard they have a cool music act and the foods good to."

"Sounds like a plan." Leo was just pulling on his hat. Both he and Raph lead the gloomy Casey up the elevator to street level.

It took them almost an hour to find the restaurant. But no one was complaining. On the way the were able to finally start up a conversation with Casey that didn't have to do with April. They walked into the front door of "Skaj". It was set up like a poetry café just without the dark light and depression mood hanging in the air, no this place had a much lighter feel and the music playing as upbeat and that made you feel better as so as you walked in.

The guys stood by the door. A sign on the host booth said "Please wait to be seated" with a small teddy bear thing winking at you from the bottom of the sign.

"Welcome to Skaj." Said the not so tall hostess. She had light blonde hair and wore all black accept for a scarf that had a bright flower print. "How Many?"

"5" Donnie said smiling at the cute women. She blushed and lead them to a large table near the front of the room. Everyone was looking over the menu as the hostess' voice came on over the speakers.

"Alright everybody ready for the show?" She paused to a kindergarden style "Yes". "Okay then. You know her, you love her, give a big hand for KIWI!" As her name was said a tall women with very long hair blonde stepped on stage. She had on skinny jeans and red vest that just covered her black tank top. The oddest thing was she didn't have any shoes. But she didn't seem to mind. She hummed a note to get the band started.

"You gotta help me out…" she sang the beginning to "Waking up in Vegas" by Katy Perry. After a few lines of the song everyone went back to their menus all accept for Mikey, who's eyes where still glued to the stage. The singer noticed and every few seconds looked back at him. Raph hit Mikey in the back of the head. To no avail, Mikey flinched but never looked over or said anything. Raph raised his hand again but their waitress was now walking towards the table.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok Ash here's another chapter, sorry there's no major fluff yet but it's coming. Now go take pikachu and fight team rocket to pass some time, jk, AshLEY. But the fluff will be here soon, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Casey Jones, "Don't go breaking my heart", Ella Enchanted, Ashley, Jessie, Shaylin, Quinn.

She had brown hair that came to her shoulders, she wore glasses and a dress with the word "Skaj" printed a thousand times in different colors. She smiled happily as she walked up it the rough looking costumers.

"Hi my name is Ashley, I'll be your server." She took out a small note book and a pencil with a big turtle eraser sitting on the top of it. "Can I get you something to drink?… Or maybe a bucket?" She had noticed that Mikey, breathing with his mouth open, was now drooling a little bit. Donnie snapped his fingers in front of Mikey's face. He regained his senses, and she took their order. But when it came to Casey he had zoned out again and no amount of finger snapping would take him out of it. Ashley cooked her head and looked at him.

"What the matter Mr. Grumpy Gills?" Ashley said this with a cue-chi-cue voice leaning on the table and getting right in his face. At this Casey made a face and blushed. Ashley stood up, pleased, "So, drink?"

***

The rest of their meal went on without any more strange or embarrassing mishaps. Until…

"Okay, everybody. This is the last song for the night. Then it's closing time." Kiwi, the singer on stage, was a little out of breath but she still said this loud enough that the microphone really wasn't needed. "But for this song I'm going to need some help. Who wants to come up and sing?!" again the room reverted back to kindergarden as hands shoot up in the air. Kiwi looked around, then her eyes landed on Mikey, who didn't have his hand raised. Seeing tables that were cleared of food making a path to their table, she stepped off of the stage in her bare feet and used them as stepping stones. She jumped off the table in front of them and handed Mikey the microphone. The hostess threw her another one.

"Come on!" She held out her hand as the music started " Don't go breaking my heart. "

" I couldn't if I tried " Mikey sang back, he remember the words from earlier when he ran out of movies and ended up watching Ella Enchanted with Casey.

" Oh honey, if I get restless. " Kiwi smiled, knowing she had found someone who wasn't going to leave her hanging.

" Baby your not that kind. " Mikey was smiling to as he stood up. They sang through the rest of the song, Kiwi had a dance already worked out, and Mikey improvised. It made for a real show. By the time it got to the " don't go breaking my "'s over half the restaurant was singing along. Even Casey and Raph were tapping their feet and humming to the tune. At the end of the song Mikey did a backflip then had Kiwi jump into his arms. They received a standing ovation.

After the clapping died down and everyone was getting up to leave, Kiwi whispered and invitation for Mikey and his friends to hang out after closing. It took the guys a total of five seconds to decide to stay. They were all curious about the girls who ran this place.

*****

Later after everything was cleared away and the girls had changed, they all sat around and introduced themselves. The Skaj staff started. First was Kiwi.

"Hey I'm Keegan. But no one calls me that anymore. I'm the entertainer and co-owner/manager of the restaurant." She giggled as she spoke, like something was funny but she knew no one else would think so. Next to speak was the hostess.

"Hi. I'm Jessie. And this is my fiancee, Quinn." She pulled a tall, lengthy man with blonde hair in a chef's uniform closer to her. "He works as our chef, and I'm a hostess/waitress, and co-owner/manager." After her was a tall women with very short brown hair that was streaked with bright green. She was also in a chef's uniform.

"I'm Shay. I'm a chief, and co-owner/manager" She said this in a mumble so it was hard to heard.

"She also very shy." Kiwi said with a somewhat evil chuckle. This lead Shay to hit her in the arm. Lastly as Ashley.

"As you know, I'm Ashley. I'm a waitress/hostess and co-owner/manager." after she said this she cooked her head to the side as she had done before as if she had just noticed something. Without warning she raced around the four brothers pulling their hats off one by one exposing the green underneath.

Instinctively all the guys shoot their hands to their now naked heads and looked at the girls waiting for them to scream. But the only one who looked even a little taken aback was Quinn as his eyes had widened ever so slightly.

"That's better. You guys must be hot in all that gear. You could take your coats off to if you want." Ashley said putting the hats in a nice pile on the table next to her. Leo's mouth was the first to drop, followed by Donnie, Raph, Mikey, then Casey. The girls looked at them then looked at each other. Then broke out in a fit of laughter.

A/N: Please review, talk about what you had for breakfast, gossip about cute boys/girls you like, or review. Anythings cool.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I know the ending to the last chapter was sketchy, and that this one is really short, but I had the biggest mental block ever and I couldn't think of what to write, but during my b-day party I thought of exactly what needed to go next as well as what I should write in the next chapter as "the start of something new" YAYS 4 ME! Ok Peach, here's your chapter, now I want my b-day present like you promised and the next regular chapter, then I write your fluff filled moment with Casey. Deal?

Disclaimer: The don't own TMNT, or my friends, that should cover it.

They're laughter filled the room with amused merriment. The guys stood, their mouths still hanging open, their eyes fixed on the girls.

"So what are you guys?" Kiwi said try to breath "Lizards?"

"Turtles." They said in unison. It took a little over 15 minutes for the girls to stop laughing. After they had calmed done Leo ventured to ask.

"So guys aren't scared, or shock, or freaked out or anything!?" He reached out a finger and closed Mikey's still gapping mouth.

"Not really. Should we be?" Ashley said pretending to shake.

"No but still…" Donnie trailed off he was still utterly confused.

"You see, we knew you weren't human when you walked in" The guys sat down as Kiwi started to explain.

"And your disguises aren't really all that good." Shay chimed in.

"For a long time we've known that not everybody is human." Jessie stood up and join in the flip flopping hand off of the story.

"And we've made a point to really looked at everybody that comes in our restaurant, to see if their someone worth talking to." Ashley said smiling at Casey. He blushed.

"Namely, you guys!" Kiwi squealed throwing her arms up in the air.

"Okay… but why bother? There must a lot of people who come in here every day. Why do it if you'll be disappointed most of the time?" Donnie still didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Well at first that was what we thought to." Ashley chuckled as she sat down next to Casey who blushed, again. "but we've made some good friends along the way, and once in a while we get lucky."

Kiwi shoot up out of her seat. Without a word she frankenstein marched out of the room. Mikey got up and followed. Not taking much notice the conversation continued.

"So what do you…" Leo stopped talking as a beeping noise was released from his pocket. This was also true for Raph, Donnie, and the abandoned shell cell on the table next to them. Donnie's hand shot up in front of his face beeping devise in hand, he looked at Raph , then Leo, then the door were Mikey and Kiwi had disappeared into. Raph got the message and headed in that direction. "Sorry ladies, and Quinn," Leo said apologetically "But there's trouble at home, we gotta go."

"That's okay." Jessie said handing each of them their hats, "but your coming back soon, got it." She said this in such a motherish tone that Leo had to resist the urge to say "Yes ma'am"

He nodded. "Let's go then, Donnie." Donnie nodded and headed for the door. "Casey, you coming?" Leo looked at him, hoping that the action might spark something. Casey shock his head.

"No you guys go, I don't think I'll be much help anyway." He had taken on his "grumpy gills" face, at which Ashley put her head in her lap and mimicked his expression. Casey blushed.

"Ok then." Leo said sadly turning out the door, followed by Raph pulling Mike, covered in half red half black (kiwi's favorite colors) lipstick kiss marks all over his face, by the shirt collar.

After the door shut behind them, Quinn whispered something in Jessie's ear then kissed her on the cheek. Then he to left the room.

"Well I'm going to see what damage Kiwi's done" Shay said standing up. On cue they heard a crash from the other room. Shay sighed and walkout. As she did Quinn poked his head back into the room.

"Jess, time to go."

"Kay!" Jessie gave Ashley a hug and ruffled Casey's hair. This seemed, to Jessie, completely appropriate.

And with that Casey and Ashley were left alone.

A/N: Plz review I need to know what you guys think so far even if you still want to yell at me 4 killing April, it's just good to have feed back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Happy New Year Everybody, this chapter was finished 1:34 am on Friday, January 1, 2009. YAY! I had a brain storm at like 10 p.m. yesterday, acted it out on my bed then wrote franticly. So here it is Ash, that's 6 chapters now and I currently only have 4 from you, but I don't mind I'm just having fun writing this fanfic, I kinda got bored with my other one, so to thoses reading "start of something new" idk when the next chapter is coming out, srry =P Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, Casey Jones, Ashley, Jessie, Shay, Quinn, Disney World, or the Planet Drool. I'm not going to even go into the Kiwi thing.

They sat in a awkward silence for what felt like an eternity to Casey. The brown haired, bespectacled woman still laying in his lap.

"So what's your story?" Ashley smiled up at him

"Story…ap…I…um?" Casey stumbled over what he was trying to say. Ashley giggled.

"Everybody's got a story. Or they can a least tell one." She looked at him with a "don't be silly" look, which he return with a "huh?". "I have and idea!" Ashley said nearly launching herself off of Casey's lap. Landing her forehead into his nose. She turned around quickly, worried she had hurt him. And was surprised and happy to see him rubbing his nose and laughing about. This would have made the turtles jump for joy, but simple made Ashley think how nice a sound it was and laugh along.

"Okay," Casey said still chuckling slightly "This idea you nearly killed me over?"

"Oh yeah," Ashley had almost forgotten "So, since you can't think of a story to tell me, we're going to make one of our own."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Casey tried to sound skeptical but truthfully thought it sounded like a lot fun.

"Well first I start with something like _The greatest dream I ever had…_. Then you add something, then I add something , then you add something, until we have the best story the world has ever known!" Ashley ended the sentence somewhat maniacally, but in a cute way.

"Okay let's try it. You start." Casey had no idea what he had just got himself into.

****

By the time they were finished they had add peach pineapple mango jell-o, kunfu hippos, alien hockey players, fire breathing witches, zombie heartless, freak cos-players and a men named Celery. They had gone through whole box of napkins keeping track of it all. At some point during they're two person party of jumping on tables, chasing each other around for affect, and yelling things so loud, people in California could have heard them, Shay had been so kind as to drag Kiwi out of the building in the same manner as Rapheal had done to Mike hours earlier.

In the end they're story came out as the most complicated and convoluted mad lib your have ever heard in your life.

And this is pretty much how it went:

_The best dream I ever had started with me swimming in a pool of peach pineapple mango jell-o. When all of a sudden kunfu hippos fighting alien hockey players fell from the sky and started chasing me around disney world. Then the fire breathing witches came to save me, they smelled like zombie heartless and looked like freak cos-players. Before the great battle could ensued I was swiped off by a man named Celery, who took me to planet drool where I eat pie and cookies forever more._

Ashley took a deep breath as she finish retelling they're story and fell back on Casey already sprawled on the stage. He gave a small "oof" as she landed but otherwise didn't complain, he was to tried for that.

They both fell into a somewhat drossy half conscious sleep, only to be woken by a tapping on the front door. Ashley shoot up, and without a word walked through the kitchen and into the locker room. She came out a minute later in her brightly colored uniform and throw a waiter's uniform and two liter bottle of mountain dew at the still half asleep Casey Jones.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He said slightly annoyed from being woken up so abruptly.

"Chug it, put it on, then start clearing tables." Ashley said in a sort of fooling around way, but at the same time telling him that it wasn't a joke.

Casey stared at her in disbelief, but eventually got the picture and processed to strip right in from of her and the whole of the unshaded windows. He had just gotten his shirt off and was unzipping his pants when he got nailed in the back of the head with a pepper shaker.

Both he and Ashley, who had been to busy clearing tables to notice what he was doing, turned to see Kiwi standing in the kitchen door, wearing a purple top, black mini skirt, and her long hair in big ponytails. She glared at Ashley, then at Casey then at the clothes on the table next to him . She rolled her eyes then dramatically pointed her arm in the direction of the locker room.

"Casey, if your going to help, I suggest you put your uniform on in a place a little more private. We're not running a strip club here." Kiwi had adopted the motherish tone that Jessie had used the night before.

But Casey didn't hesitate and blurted out a "Yes ma'am" then gathered up his things and ran towards the locker room.

When he came back out food was already sizzling, music was playing and the sound of people talking filled the room.

Ashley passed him to setting an order on the wheel. She throw him an order pad and a pencil with a hockey mask eraser sitting on top of it. Casey looked at it then at Ashley, who winked at him, then entered the kitchen.

*****

In all his 29 years of life Casey couldn't think of one other time he had had more fun working. It wasn't light work, there were so many tables to run, and so many dishes to carry and clear that he was sure he worked off at least 7 of the 10 pounds he had gained during his depression. But he had fun while doing it. At the end of the day Kiwi even brought him on stage to sing with her introducing him as their newest employee. He liked that title.

After they had closed and everything was cleared they made it official. Casey signed his contract and was part of the Skaj family. Quinn and Shay clapped him on the back and Kiwi, Jessie and Ashley brought him to the ground with a triple team flying bear hug.

After everyone else had left, Ashley snuck up behind Casey and planted a kissed on his cheek.

"See you in the morning, Celery" Then she was out the door. Leaving Casey, keys in hand, to lock up.

A/N: Ok, to those who really wouldn't get it, In my little group of friends we all have produce names. I'm Kiwi, Ashley is Peach, Jessie is Pineapple, Shay is Mango, and Quinn is Carrot. So giving Casey a veggie name has more meaning to a person in our little group then to any other person.

Plz review, yell at me, ask questions, or rant about stupid younger siblings. I don't really care which.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: a Chapy for a Chapy, even though Ashley still owes me one, now TWO. Chapter 8 is already running through my head and I expect that one will be down shortly. So that makes THREE Ash, oh boy you better start writing. Fluff, fluff, I like fluff, Can't jump over it can't go around it, you gotta go through it! Fluff, fluff, I like fluff!**

**Disclaimer: The don't own TMNT, Casey Jones, or my friends! *stomps off in a huff***

••••••

For the first time in over a month and a half the turtles found Casey Jones zonked out on their couch. It took them all a few minutes to fully comprehend what they saw, but after they blinked a few times and checked to see if the person next to them saw the same thing, they let out a a howl of joy that would make a whole pack of wolves look weak.

"What the hell?" Casey mumbled rubbing his eyes as he got up.

"Dude, what happened?" Mikey landed next to the couch

"You never came home last night," Leo put another blanket around Casey's shoulders "We went to check on you yesterday, but you went there. Did you get held up by someone, or something?"

"No…" Casey ran his fingers through his long hair "Well yeah, kinda. Ya, see that girl Ashley, she well…She came up with idea… about a story… and makin' it up took all night and I uh… ended up helping at the restaurant…and they uh…gave me a job." Until now everyone had listening most nodding their heads, Mikey crunching a bag of chips he had found in the couch. But when the word "job" came out of Casey mouth, every turtle standing took a step back and Mikey spit chip pieces into Casey's face.

"A JOB?!" Donnie was the first to scream "but your the biggest freeloader I've ever meet!"

"Yeah, who the hell would give a numskull like you a job?" Raph said locking Casey in a nuggie, obviously proud of his best friend.

"I don' know guys, but you shoulda been there! The day was like one big party. Some people started a conga line and even Quinn joined in. Nobody really seemed to care when their food got to them just as long as they were having a good, time." Casey had now pulled Mikey to his feet and they had started their own mini conga line and were going in circles around the living room.

"But dude, what about your night with Ashley?" Mikey said over Casey's shoulder. Casey stopped dead in his tracks. This made Mikey trip and land flat on his face. Leo, Raph, and Donnie, now returning with coffee looked at him expectantly. Mikey looked at the floor.

"nothin' special." Casey spoke as if he was flashing back to that night and just waiting for the camera to refocus "We just made up I story. Man, she has the best imagination. She's not exactly the best runner ever though. She fell twice during service today. Never with food though, thank god." he was sitting now, on the couch between Leo and Raph, drinking his cup of coffee.

"You gotta admit, that would be funny though." Mikey said, nearly spilling the hot chocolate Donnie was handing him, because Leo refused to let him having anything stronger then pepsi.

"Yeah, guess so, but I…" Casey was stopped by the beeping of his watch. He slapped it violently to get it to shut up, then got up.

"See ya guys, gotta go to work" He said, then he was out the door.

The turtles all just looked at each other,

"Ya know he said it was a 'party'." Mikey said implying some mischief brewing. "And if there's a party."

"We have the right to crash it." Raph said, agreeing with Mikey. Leo and Don both rolled they're eyes but still took part in planning their little surprise.

******

Casey ran the mile to the small restaurant. But as he got closer his pace slowed. The windows were covered with the hand made splatter paint curtains. He checked his watch, then his phone. Both told him it was 9:30 am, he was already half an hour late. Ashley had told him that they opened at 9 everyday. But the sign on the door clearly stated "Sorry, we're closed." Scratching his head Casey gently pushed on the door. It opened with ease, he was sure he had locked it last night. Worried now, Casey pushed the door all the way open.

"GET 'ER!!" Kiwi's voice blasted Casey back, or maybe it had been Ashley who now lay on top of him, Nerf gun in hand.

"Hi, Casey!" Ashley said panting slightly, "Glad you made it"

"Hi" Casey said bewildered. They both stood up. Ashley held the Nerf gun out ready to protect the both of them.

"Shay! She called reinforcements!" Kiwi screamed. Shay popped her head out from behind the table fort they had constructed.

"GET 'EM!" Shay yelled, as a folly of foam bullets came Ashley and Casey's way.

Thinking quick, Casey grabbed Ashley around the waist and dodged behind the host booth.

"What the hell is going on?!" Casey said, dodging in and out of the protection of the booth, insuring there was no chance for a surprise attack.

"Well, we're not open on thursdays, and we always spend it goofing off." Ashley giggled, jumped up, fired a few return bullets then ducked back down. "Today, it Nerf. Last week it was water balloons. Let's just say we spend most of the night cleaning up." She now handed Casey the gun, who repeated her previous action.

"And you do this every thursday?" Casey said, both he and ashley now running for the cover of the nearest booth.

" Ever since we opened" ashley was now on her hands and knees pawing around for more darts "But today special. Today…" as the rain of foam and plastic stopped so did Ashley sentence. They all listened for a second.

" Happiness is…" Kiwi sang. No reply. She tried again. "I'm your average ordinary everyday…" Nothing. "GIR SELF DISTRUCT!" This time she yelled this like she really wanted something to blow up.

"FINNALY!" Screamed the brown haired guest standing in the door. She was wearing a white tunic with multi-colored peace signs all over it, similar to Ashley's uniform, and black leggings. Her glasses were on the end of her nose like she couldn't believe the scene she saw before her. " Oh, come on! You guys started without me!"

"Kelly!" Shay and Ashley cried joyfully. Kiwi on the other hand, stood up on the table and lunged at the woman. Kelly casually stepped aside. But was still caught by Kiwi's out stretched arm. They both fell on the floor laughing. Casey and Ashley, close by, helped them to their feet.

"Hi guys, so hows life?" Kelly slide her glasses back into place as she walked down the stairs, "Place's changed a lot since my last visit, huh." She said noticing the new curtains and the lamps that hung from the ceiling. "And you!" she turned around quickly pointing her finger in Casey's face.

"Uh…me?" He blurted also pointing at himself.

"Your the newest thing in here aren't you?" Kelly lowered her finger and gave him a looked that said a confident "I right aren't I"

"Yeah but how did you…"

"Just a guess." Kelly said smiling "just like I guess you'd look best in a layers shirt and jeans." She was looking Casey over much better now. "Be right back" She turned around and walked out the door again. She came back in a minute late with… whatta know a red and gray layered shirt and torn jeans. A small white and honey brown cooker spaniel tailing her.

"Mazy!" Kiwi dropped to her knees and was greeted with warm puppy kisses.

Kelly throw the clothes at Casey. He looked at her, then Shay, then Ashley, then Kiwi who dramatically pointed her arm in the the direction of the locker room. Casey marched off in that direction.

••••••••••

**A/N: Plz review, cry cause your boy/girlfriend left you, sing a song, anythings coolio.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright here chapter 8! I looked at the traffic to this story and it seems like a lot of people are reading it. To those how are, THX! It means a lot! But on thing has been bugging me, I only have 3 reviews for this story! ;( and I'm not sure what you guys think of it. So I'm not going to post any more until I get a few review (my friends don't count, I know you user names!) Ok. Plz enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Casey jones or my friends, or any song that might pop up. **

The clothes fit surprisingly well, Casey slipped them on and walked out of the locker room to join the others.

The girls were all sitting at a booth catching up. Jessie and Quinn had come back in the five minutes he had been out of the room. Jessie throw him a nerf gun still snug in it's packaging.

"We went out to get you this, but I don't think it will be much use now." Jessie shrugged the rejoin the conversation. Casey throw the gun in to the chaos of tables and foam bullets, then picked up and sat down in, a chair so he could to listen in.

The girls chattered away for a while about things that neither Casey nor Quinn could understand a word of. When Casey finally asked,

"So how come you just so happened to have clothes, in MY size, with you.?"

"I'm a fashion designer" Kelly said with a smile that showed she was quite proud of herself. "I make a living off of clothes, my car is overflowing with them, don't worry about." She had seen his thank you coming before he had opened his mouth. Without missing a beat the girls went back to their meaningless babble. Until Kiwi sat bolt up right, even Casey by now knew the drill and listened carefully.

"I'm your average ordinary everyday…" Kiwi sang. They all listen for a reply. Nothing. So she tried again "Happiness is…"

"Being in New York" Sang a small dark brown haired women standing in the doorway. Casey clapped a hand to his forehead, he couldn't wait to see how skinny women in a plaid skirt and sweater vest could surprise him.

"your late again" Kiwi sang in reply, doing a front flip out of her seat to reach to guest.

"No, not again, really" The girl broke the singing and looked up at the clock. Her shoulders fell. "Sorry you guys."

"That's okay, now we're just waiting for Emma" Jessie gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but you still have to do it no matter how late you are!" Kiwi said grabbing the small person from behind.

"Wait!" She squealed gasping slightly "We have to wait for Emma!"

"Aw, she's seen it before. I've been waiting all day to sing! Come on!" Kiwi was now squeezing the brunette harder. She shook her head, all this earned her was a lot of "Come on!"s, and "We've been waiting"s from the girls in the booth.

"But you guys have all seen it too, If we're going to do it then let's wait for everybody to start" It was obvious that what ever Kiwi was trying to get her to do, she really didn't want to do at that moment.

"Not everybody's seen it, Meredith." Kiwi tone told everyone that she was starting to get annoyed.

"Who hasn't seen it?" The women now categorized as Meredith looked genuinely confused. Kiwi stepped out of her line of version. Her eyes instantly landed on Casey. Her faced turned red, the thought had come to her that a man, other then Quinn had seen her little spazz attack. Meredith started fooling with her hair and twirling her foot on the ground. This got her an evil glare from Ashley, but no one seemed to notice the dirty look. Kiwi rolled her eyes.

"Soooo…" She said nearly throwing Meredith off her feet with a hard clap of the shoulder. "The song?" She waved a hand towards the stage.

"Wait! Why don't you introduce me to your new friend?" Meredith was just stalling now. "Then we'll sing. Promise." She held up her fingers in a Girl Scout solute. Kiwi sighed. Meredith walked over to Casey. Who had zoned out, only to awakened by her hand in his face.

"Hi. I'm Meredith." Meredith smiled at Casey, getting another dirty look from Ashley, she didn't notice.

"Nice to meet cha'. I'm Casey. Casey Jones." Casey put on a face similar to his "Grumpy Gills" But more confused "I think i've seen you before. Oh yeah! Your picture was on the back of one of Donnie's books. Are you author or something?" The group of Skaj women laughed.

"You hit the nail on the head" Kelly said not quite sure if she should take part in the laughter.

"Oh your friend is a fan of mid-evil fantasy romance!" Meredith hopped a little off the floor in the hopes of someone who shared her interests. "I'd love to meet her!"

Now Casey laughed to. Meredith stepped back, she was kind of shock at Casey's response, but that didn't last long. Because Kiwi and a recruited Shay picked her up by the arms and carried her on stage. She sighed as Kiwi dropped a mic in her hands.

"Ok. Let's do it" Meredith hummed a sweet tune in her alto voice, then was flicked in the ear by Kiwi.

"Opener." She said as if it was the stupidest thing in the world to forget. Meredith gave her a look that said _do we have to. _Kiwi nodded, Meredith sighed. "1, 2, 3."

"Tic, Tac, Toe! It's Time for the show!" this little cheat by the two of the was accompanied by, what looked to Casey like the _SUPER MOVE _heros did to finish off the enemies on the cartoons he use to watch as a kid, and Mikey still watched. Meredith ended up on one leg in a crane stance, and Kiwi on one knee, arms out stretched. They stood up as Shay started the music.

******

the song didn't have any words other then a constant "la la la", but it was more a mess so many song Casey couldn't name them all. It was a a great song non the less. Meredith took a deep breath after they were finished then attempted to leave the stage. No stuck luck. Kiwi grabbed her by the collar and dragged her back on stage in a similar fashion that both Kiwi and Mikey had experienced.

"Friends!" Kiwi ordered. Meredith head drooped, but she picked it up and hummed a note to get her self in tune.

"Friends stick together." They sang the sweet melody together "Friends stick"

"together" Meredith sang the rest of the line with out help, because was in her listen stance standing bolt upright. But this time was didn't sing anything. After a moment she swung around and grabbed a green two toed foot that was five inches from face. Mikey screamed as Kiwi used his momentum to swing him around and have him land right in front of the stage. Before he could get up she landed pencil dive on his chest. With the aid of his shell he was badly hurt, but he'd be sore non the less.

Kiwi shook her head, "Never sneak up on a ninja silly." Then she laughed.

**A/N: Please review, make funny faces, talk about grades, anything (or there will be no chapter 9, *mwahahahahahahaha***


End file.
